Qalmor
Qalmor was a major character from the short story, Samhain of the non-canonical novel Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1. He was a powerful demon who assassinated witches for millennia before coming across Pamela Bousquet in 1780's France and fell under her love spell. He was also the mortal enemy of another powerful demon known as "the Master". History Early life Initially a lower-level demon, Qualmor slowly built his power by hunting witches to steal their powers—his ability to absorb their powers and life-forces gave him an advantage. After three thousand years of hunting witches, he became a formidable figure both in the Underworld and other witches, while also being at war with another Upper-Level demon called the Master. Neither ever came out on top. Falling In Love With Pamela Bousquet In 1780's, Qalmor tracked a move on a Warren witch named Pamela Bousquet to France to obtain her powers. Knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against him, the woman cast a love spell on him instead, and subsequently falling in love with him herself. They married in France in 1783. However, after living 10 happy years together, she died during the French Revolution in July 1793. Following her death, Qualmor went into hiding since Pamela left her powers in a pendant to keep the spell intact, and chose to never kill good witches ever again. Death In 2001, Pamela's spirit sensed that something was coming for her husband and used the day of Samhain to cross over to the physical realm where she possessed Phoebe Halliwell's body to undo the spell, so that he may be able to defend himself. His archenemy, The Master, drew Qalmor out of hiding by kidnapping Pamela, and destroyed the necklace that stored her powers. Qalmor furiously attacked Pamela, thinking she never loved him. He eventually realized she returned to the living realm for his sake, because she grew to love him, and that his love for her was real as well. Having overheard a conversation between the Charmed Ones about him and the Master being connected, Qalmor allowed himself to be killed by his mortal enemy to protect Pamela. With his death, they were both vanquished. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's appearance. Qalmor could shift between human and demon forms. *'Life Draining:' The ability to drain another's life force. **'Paralysis Inducement:' The ability to paralyze another being with one touch. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb another being's powers. *'Shimmering:' A method of teleportation through shimmers. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an extended period of time without aging, maybe live forever. Qalmor only lived an infinite lifespan until he killed the Master, or vice versa. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Life Link:' The ability to share one's life with another. Qalmor and the Master could not exist without the other. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess immense physical strength. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. Physical description His human form was described as tall with dark blond hair and brown eyes, while his demonic form had a dark gray scaly hide with fire in his eyes, and his wide mouth had two rows of razor-sharp fangs. Notes and Trivia *Qalmor's entry in the Book of Shadows was ripped out by Pamela. According to the Master's entry, both could not live without the other, and were meant to fight each other to the death, after which the victor will be vanquished as well. *Qalmor supposedly had powers of over 100 witches, but only used Super Strength and Telekinesis. Appearances Qalmor had appeared in a total of 1 novel throughout the entire franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons